The Dragon World
The Dragon World has changed since the chronicles written by Akira Toriyama. The Z Warriors are no more, and it has not seen an attempted invasion for some time. That being said, the aliens that have been seen over the years have been integrated into our modern society. The world has moved on, and while it has not been completely peaceful, it also has had a great lack of destructive forces running through it at random. Still, there have been whispers and rumors roaming the world of these great powers lurking about, and biding their time before they decide to strike. There have also been those who boast about their power, and intend to use it in order to defend this world. There is no telling what kind of spark it will take to set all of these things in motion. 1. Yunzabito - A desolated place, completely unlivable by civilization standards. 2. Cell's Landing Site - Not much here other than a forested area and an ancient capsule pod that has not worked for decades. 3. Unknown Area 4. Battle Mountain - The site of a great battle from long ago. It's a rocky, mountainous area. 5. Crater - A gigantic crater with an alien space pod in the center of it. 6. Unknown Area 7. Unknown Area 8. Central City - A large city in the middle of the large continent. It is home to the current King of the entire world, and the strongest military on Earth. 9. Ginger Town - A region of West City, it is the site of a great tragedy that happened long ago. Since then it had a hard time, but they have rebuilt. 10. Unknown Area 11. North City - A very large metropolis in the middle of a range of mountains. 12. North Valley 13. Northern Forest 14. Jingle Town - A very cold and snowy tundra that a small village calls home. Many note the fallen structure known as Muscle Tower. 15. Rural Farming Town 16. East City - Another city that was met with tragic times in the past. It now thrives as the second largest city in the world. 17. Korin Tower - A very tall tower with a small house at the top. Many have tried to climb to the top, but few have succeeded. 18. Parsley City - One of the smaller cities. 19. West City - The largest city in the world. Home to the Headquarters of Capsule Corporation. 20. Unknown Area 21. Unknown Area 22. Satan City - Originally known as Orange Star City, Satan City is named after a great hero that defeat Cell years ago. It is now the third largest city in the world. 23. An old house 24. Unknown Area 25. Baba's House - Baba will tell you anything you want to know, but first you either have to pay her 10,000,000 or defeat the horrors she possesses in a tournament-style battle. 26. South City - A large city near a heavily forested area. The crime rate in this city is rather high, despite effort from local authorities. 27. South Sea 28. Unknown Area 29. Papaya Island - Site of the World Martial Arts Tournament that occurs every three years. It is also a very prosperous city, but it can also be quite dangerous when the tournament is underway, as some of the fights can get rather destructive. 30. Kame House - An island that is resident to an old hermit that wears a turtle shell on his back. Category:Dragon Piece Fanon